yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 1. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day at Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik gave his biggest speech as new principal. Ransik: (speaking on the microphone) I would like to give thanks to one of my best teachers of Crystal Prep Academy, Dean Cadance along with Shining Armor. And my special thanks goes to one of the former pupils, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer. And their friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike. This is where I begin my role as your new headmaster. As Everyone cheered, Dean Cadance came on front and shook his hand. Dean Cadance: Thank you, Ransik. I'm sure Crystal Prep is glad to have you begin your first role. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this great? Ransik is now the new principal of the academy. Starlight Glimmer: I know, Twilight. It's so exciting. Spike: I for one am happy for Ransik. Pinkie Pie: Me too, Especially with Nadira beginning her role as student to her own Dad. Rarity: I conquer as well, Darling. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, This is gonna rock. Applejack: You said it, Rainbow. Fluttershy: This is Nadira's first day in Crystal Prep Academy. Sunset Shimmer: I know, Fluttershy. This is so exciting. Meanwhile in prison, Cinch was called by one of the guards. Guard: Cinch, Your lawyer is here to see you. And soon enough, Cinch came to the phone near window where Ivan Ooze disguising as her lawyer is next to it. Principal Cinch: I don't recall having a schedule talk with an attorney. Ivan Ooze: I'm not just a lawyer, (reveals his true color) But a deal maker. Principal Cinch: How revolting of you. And you are? Ivan Ooze: I am Ivan Ooze, I've come with a proposition for you. Principal Cinch: What do you have in mind? Ivan Ooze: Oh, Nothing much, Sweetheart. But to have you join my dark alliance. Principal Cinch: And why should I join you? Ivan Ooze: Because I know the secret of a certain someone you despised the most. Principal Cinch: And who are you describing? Ivan Ooze: Does Twilight Sparkle ring a bell? Principal Cinch: I take it you had a lucky guess. Ivan Ooze: Either that, Or a little birdie told me. (laughs) But seriously, Twilight Sparkle and her eight little friends are the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Principal Cinch: Really, And you need my help for it? Ivan Ooze: You got it, Here's the deal, I'll get you your principal role back if you join me. (sticks out his hand) Do we have a deal? Principal Cinch: Very well, It's a deal. Ivan Ooze: (as they shook their hand) Perfect, Now, We're getting somewhere. Soon, Ivan Ooze recruited Suri Polomare, Wind Rider, And Flim and Flam for his dark purpose as they came to his lair. Ivan Ooze: Welcome, My fellow villains and villainesses, I am your leader, Ivan Ooze. And I would like to ask of you all why I called you all here? Suri Polomare: So then, Why are we here? Ivan Ooze: That's really quite simple, Just for a common foe I'm guessing. (looks at Flim and Flam) Flim, Flam, What foe do you two have for once in your life? Flim: Well, There is Applejack, She just got back at us for our own scam. Flam: And also Pinkie Pie, She ruined our con as we were about to get back at Applejack. Wind Rider: And I would've gotten away with framing Rainbow Dash if it weren't for Rarity. Ivan Ooze: So, Leia, Sweetie. How'd you like some new friends Daddy made? Leia: Nicely done, Father. Principal Cinch: So, What's your plan now, Ivan? Ivan Ooze: Well, I'd say we start a resurrection ceremony. (to Mondo, Pandora and Minus) Mondo, Pandora, Minus, Time we bring back Queen Bansheera, Flurious, Moltor, Emperor Mavro and their followers, We're going to start an alliance of our own. Pandora the Witch: Yes, Lord Ivan. Soon, Leia started a resurrection chant as Mondo, Pandora and Minus begin a triangle formation. Leia: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Now, Evil sources, It's your time to return! With that much evil spell, Leia brought back Queen Bansheera, Prince Olympius, Vypra, Jinxer, Quarganon, Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar, Emperor Mavro, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar, Admiral Malkor, Creepox, Bigs, Bluefur, Levira, Damaras, Argus and Redker. Prince Veker: We're back! Prince Vrak: It seem's we've been revived, But who did it? Leia: I did, Orders from my father, Ivan Ooze. He has a proposition for all of you. Prince Olympius: How do we know you won't use us for your own game? Vypra: We may not have a choice, Olympius. Back at Crystal Prep, Everyone celebrated Ransik's role as the new principal. Dean Cadance: Congratulations, Ransik. Twilight was happy that you became principal here. Ransik: Thank you, Cadance. It is after all a very special occasion. Shining Armor: So, Ransik. What's next for you? Ransik: Hmmm, I might need to work on building a new Secret Lab right here in Crystal Prep. As for Flurry Heart, She was playing with her teething ring. Dean Cadance: Hi, Flurry. Is my baby having fun with Mommy? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Meanwhile, Florida left to Jakenland for help on account of Ivan Ooze's return. Charlie Brown: Hey, Guys, Didn't we see her before? Lucy Van Pelt: Hmm, Now that you've mention it, Charlie Brown, I never seen her the mysterious woman with the yellow dress. Sally Brown: Do you think she's friendly, Big brother? Charlie Brown: We'd better go see Ransik about this. Suddenly, Cinch Appeared out of nowhere. Lucy Van Pelt: Principal Cinch, What're you doing here, Weren't you arrested? Principal Cinch: Because I escaped with my new evil team, I shall take all of you! Charlie Brown: No!! All: (screaming) Unknown to Cinch, Snoopy, his siblings, Fifi and Woodstock saw the whole thing and ran off to warn Ransik and his alliance. At Jankenland, Florida gathered Yuri, Lili, Matt and their friends along with the Cluefinders: Joni Savage, Santiago Rivera, Leslie Clark, Owen Lam and LapTrap Florida: Thank you all for coming in such short notice. Jankenman: We're glad to come. Aikko: So, How soon will the Harmony Force Rangers get here? Florida: They will come, They're the only hope for us. Santiago Rivera: (spotted some figures) Hey, Guys. Look. Jankenman: There they are! Matt: It's Ransik. Emmy: And his alliance. Golias: And those must be the Harmony Force Rangers. Laura: Hi, Guys. Florida: Thank you for coming in such short notice, Ransik. Ransik: We're just glad to come, Charlie Brown and his friends need our help. Twilight Sparkle: Snoopy, his brothers and sisters, Fifi and Woodstock warned us. We'll need all the help we can get. Advanced Heroes: Yes! Joni Savage: And you got it, Twilight. LapTrap: Here we go again. Back with Ivan Ooze and his dark forces, He begins to make a deal with Queen Bansheera, Flurious, Moltor and Emperor Mavro. Ivan Ooze: Now then, Let's get down to business. I want to make a deal with the four of you. Queen Bansheera: What kind of deal, Ivan Ooze? Emperor Mavro: What exactly do you have in mind? Ivan Ooze: Simple, An alliance that would destroy our common enemies. Flurious: We know what you mean. Moltor: We're listening. Ivan Ooze: The Harmony Force Power Rangers are the common enemies we have. So, Here's the deal, If we help each other, We'll crush the Power Rangers. And for that, Here's my gift to you. (throws his Ooze into the ground which creates his own monster) Say hello to OozeDemon. My very first monster. So, What say you? Queen Bansheera: Hmmm, Sounds promising. Flurious: Even the Harmony Force Rangers were our enemies. Moltor: We'll join you for our revenge. Emperor Mavro: I except your alliance, Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Splendid, I'm sure your followers will be pleased. (to OozeDemon) OozeDemon, I've got a job for you. OozeDemon: What is your bidding, Master? Then, The Harmony Force Rangers along with Ransik and his alliance came just in time to the rescue. Ransik: This must be where the Peanuts were being held hostage, We must be alert for any danger lurking. Rainbow Dash: So, What are we waiting for? Let's go save them, Come on. Suddenly, A bunch of Oozemen came out nowhere and with them was Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Ah, Hello, Harmony Rangers. So nice to meet you in person. Ransik: Ivan Ooze! Twilight Sparkle: How is he brought back to life!? Jankenman: I have no idea. Yuri: It looks like he's looking for revenge. Max Taylor: You're probably right, Yuri. Ivan Ooze: So, Ransik, How're you able to form your own Power Rangers? Last I've heard you were once a heartless mutant. Ransik: I'd used to be, But my mutant half was destroyed years ago. And I'm never like you, Not anymore. Ivan Ooze: Well, It's a shame you're not evil anymore. I was gonna ask you to be my partner, But, It's time to destroy you along with your Harmony Rangers! So, Ivan sends his Oozemen to destroy them. Ransik: Go, I'll hold them off! So, Twilight and the others left to find the Peanuts as Ransik fights off the Oozemen. Meanwhile with Diabolico and Loki, They searched for where the Peanuts were held hostage. Loki: I don't see the Peanuts anywhere, Diabolico. Where could they be? Diabolico: We'll find them, Loki. Ransik is counting on us. Then, They ran into Vypra and Prince Olympius. Vypra: Loki, Diabolico, Long time no see. Loki: Vypra, Olympius, It can't be! Diabolico: How were you two brought back to life!? Prince Olympius: Leia, Mondo, Pandora and Minus did this to us along with my mother, Jinxer, Quarganon, Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar, Emperor Mavro, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar, Admiral Malkor, Creepox, Bigs, Bluefur, Levira, Damaras, Argus and Redker. Soon, We'll have our revenge. Diabolico: You'll never prevail, Olympius! Prince Olympius: Ivan Ooze has plans for your little friends, And we cannot allow you or Loki to interfere, Diabolico. Vypra: Let's end this. So, They started their fight on account of their rivalries. Meanwhile, Twilight and their friends found the Peanuts being held captive by Cinch, Bansheera, Flurious, Moltor, Mavro and their followers. Pinkie Pie: There they are. Twilight Sparkle: And it looks like Cinch has some evil company. Down below the Rangers, Cinch was looking forward to her revenge. Emperor Mavro: Hello, Harmony Force Rangers, Looking for them!? Charlie Brown: Twilight, Girls! Help us! Starlight Glimmer: Let them go! Rainbow Dash: And If I were you, Cinch, I'd come down peacefully and return to prison! Queen Bansheera: If you Rangers want your little friends back, Why not try and take them!? Twilight Sparkle: Have it your way, Queen Bansheera. Sunset Shimmer: (offers the ranger keys and morphers) You guys take these, They'll give you the ability to become the replica of your favorite type of Power Rangers. Rairty: These RPM, Ninja Storm, Samurai and Overdrive Ranger Keys belongs to you, Use them wisely. Pinkie Pie: Don't forget to say the Morphing Catchphrases! Yuri: Okay! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! The Morphing sequence of the Harmony Force Ragers begins. Matt: Alright, Guys! Let's use our ranger keys with our morphing catchphrases! Advanced Heroes: Right! Matt and his friends: RPM, Get in Gear! Shun and his friends: Overdrive! Accelerate! Max and his friends: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Seth: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Golias and his friends: Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Santiago, Owen and Joni: Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Roger: Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! They became the replicas of the RPM, Overdrive, Samurai and Ninja Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! All together: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Matt: RPM Super Red Ranger! Yuri: RPM Super Blue Ranger! Lili: RPM Super Yellow Ranger! Ken: RPM Super Green Ranger! Simon: RPM Super Black Ranger! Freddy: RPM Super Orange Ranger! Emmy: RPM Super Pink Ranger! Jeremy: RPM Super Gold Ranger! Emily: RPM Super Silver Ranger! John: RPM Super White Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Super RPM! The RPM symbol appears. Shun Asanaga: Kick into Overdrive, Red Fantasy Ranger! Demetrio: Kick into Overdrive, Black Fantasy Ranger! Felix: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Fantasy Ranger! Louise: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Fantasy Ranger! Alicia: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Fantasy Ranger! Emilio Ranguhaimu: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Fantasy Ranger! Fujimoto: Kick into Overdrive, Green Fantasy Ranger! Eljuia: Kick into Overdrive, White Fantasy Ranger! All Together: Call to Adventure! Power Rangers Operation Fantasy Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Max Taylor: Dino Samurai Ranger Red! Rex Owen: Dino Samurai Ranger Blue! Rod: Dino Samurai Ranger Green! Laura: Dino Samurai Ranger Yellow! Zoe Drake: Dino Samurai Ranger Pink! Seth: Dino Samurai Ranger Gold! Jay: Dino Samurai Ranger Silver! Coby: Dino Samurai Ranger Black! All Together: Power Rangers Dino Samurai! The Samurai Symbol appears. Golias: Power of Air! Nessa: Power of Water! Bongo: Power of Earth! Santiago Rivera: Power of Crimson Thunder! Owen Lam: Power of Navy Thunder! Roger: Green Samurai Power! Joni Savage: Power of Gold Thunder! Leslie Clark: Power of Mist! Kasumi: Power of Sky! Mari: Power of Snow! All Together: Power Rangers Super Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Power Rangers Unite! All Power Rangers: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smoke and explosions appears as they begin the battle. Queen Bansheera: Batlings! Flurious: Chillers! Moltor: Lava Lizards! Emperor Mavro: Loogies, X Borgs, Bruisers, Kingsmen! Destroy the Rangers! So, The battle begins. Twilight Sparkle: Let's get them! As the Rangers fought with their might, Snoopy came on his doghouse to the rescue as the World War 1 Flying Ace. Snoopy: (fires his gatling gun and free the Peanuts from their chains) Charlie Brown: Snoopy! You've saved us all! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, You guys. Let's get you back to safety! Emma: Okay, Twilight! Prince Vrak: Going somewhere, Harmony Rangers? Flurious: Don't let them get away! As Olympius was about to attack Twilight, Rarity spotted him. Rarity: LOOK OUT!!! (pushed Twilight out of the way) Rarity got badly injured and hurt on her leg and was unconscious. Rarity: Ow, My leg! Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Are you okay? Rarity: Yes, My leg is hurt! I need help! Twilight Sparkle: Hold on, Rarity! Matt: Come on, We have to tell Florida and the others to make your leg better! Yuri: We have to get her to safety! Soon, Twilight and her friends retreats to safety with the Peanuts. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, He was upset that he couldn't destroy Ransik, his followers or the Harmony Force Rangers. Ivan Ooze: Well, Did you destroy the Rangers? Queen Bansheera: They took our hostages! Flurious: They were more clever the last time we've fought them. Moltor: We'll never destroy them. Emperor Mavro: We were this close to our revenge against the Rangers. Ivan Ooze: No matter, There must be a way to destroy the Harmony Rangers somehow. Leia: Father, I was informed by the Five Fingers of Poison that the infant, Flurry Heart was the reason why the Harmony Force Rangers were stronger on account of the Power of Love. Ivan Ooze: Is that so? If that's the case, I have just the plan in mind. And Ivan Ooze laughs evilly with excitement. To Be Continued Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225